Fate Worth Fighting For
by Rayne-McVayne
Summary: Alternate Canon Universe: With a destiny already planned for her, Kagome, the precious daughter of a high-ranking inu yokai family, grows up in yokai court. The reappearance of the Shikon no Tama, a sacred jewel many seek for its power, throws ancient Japan into a state of political unrest. An evil comes lurking out of the shadows, bent on obtaining the sacred jewel for his own...


**Title: **Fate Worth Fighting For

**Description: **With a destiny already planned for her, Kagome, the precious daughter of a high-ranking inu yokai family, grows up in yokai court. The reappearance of the Shikon no Tama, a sacred jewel many seek for its power, throws ancient Japan into a state of political unrest. An evil comes lurking out of the shadows, bent on obtaining the sacred jewel for his own greed. With war being inevitable, the Western court is demanding that Lord Inu no Taisho appoint his eldest son, Sesshoumaru, as crown prince to the throne, to secure the future of the lands. As the Fates intertwine the two young souls, the ever-growing evil gets closer to his goal. Can Japan be saved? Or will the brutality of war be Japan's ultimate destruction?

**Author's Note: **I had revised this chapter after posting it the first time. I realized I had some mistakes going along the story line and fixed them. I hope this chapter is clearer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

*****CHAPTER START*****

Humming could be heard throughout the bountiful garden during a warm mid-spring day in Sengoku Japan. Sitting in the middle of a small flower field that made up part of the small, beautiful garden, the owner of the hummed melody rested her wordless song to take a deep breath in. The scent of the flowers filled her nose making a smile of pure happiness wash over her face. The inu demoness ran claw-tipped finger slowly across the petal of a brightly colored yellow flower letting a sigh escape her lips. Sengoku Japan was perfect this time of year. Flowers were in full bloom, the weather was warm, but not overly so, and it was the time when inu demons went into heat. A smile graced her lips at the thought of bearing her mate a pup. She closed her sky blue eyes and took another breath in, this time the scent of her mate was on the wind blowing softly past her. Tilting her head towards the sky covered in huge puffs of clouds, the black-haired demoness smiled as her mate's lips descended on to hers in a quick kiss. "Yasushi," she sighed as the rough lips left hers.

The two mated inus were a nobel family living in the Western Lands of Sengoku Japan ruled by the daiyokai Inu no Taisho, a silver inu demon. Under the command of Lord Taisho, Yasushi was a high-ranking military general who trained soldiers for his lord's army in the southern part of the Western Lands. Even though he was under the command of the great inu demon, Inu no Taisho and Yasushi were great friends, having been practically raised together since they were pups. When Lord Taisho's sire became the ruler of the Western Lands, they had moved into the Western Palace of the Moon, away from Yasushi. Then Lord Taisho ascended the throne, he appointed the black inu one of his most trusted generals, after Yasushi had to prove himself of course.

The male inu sat next to his mate in the field of flowers. He pulled her into a tight embrace, taking in her scent. She smelled of sweet pea flowers and cinnamon from her heat cycle. He inhaled deeply, then let out a content sigh. "Hanako," he whispered. He gazed upon his beautiful mate. Her sky blue eyes reflected love back at him. She had smiling plump, rose-colored lips on a soft, heart-shaped face. Her long, black wavy hair stopped just above the light green grass. She had it pulled back into a half pony tail with her elven ears sticking out. Bangs cupped her face lightly. She stood 5'4, a head and a half shorter than her 5'11 mate. She wore a simple light pink kimono with a simple white hahaba obi. Claw tipped toe nails showed off her bare feet.

The inu demoness intertwined her fingers into her mate's hand and ran her thumb repeatedly over his palm. "How was the meeting with Inu no Taisho?"

Yasushi sighed again. Thinking about the last week he had been away from his beautiful mate. "It was uneventful. Nothing much is new." He scooted his leg behind his mate so it came to rest on her other side. With Hanako between his legs, Yasushi pulled her long, black hair away from the left side of her neck then nuzzled the mating mark. The scent of cinnamon got stronger. With her heat was upon her, it was easy to make her become aroused, and this made him smile devilishly. The time he had spent with Inu no Taisho was not all about politics. Being the long time friends that they were, the inus conversed about bearing children since inu mating season was coming around. The demon lord himself already had a son, Sesshoumaru. Well into his teenage inu years and learning the trade of becoming the future Lord of the Western Lands, Yasushi had met the young prince a handful of times.

The conversation had switched from the young prince to Yasushi and his mate. They had been together for some seasons now. They were mated soon after Yasushi took up his position in the Western army. He had met the female on a mission he was given by Lord Taisho. The inu demon lord had gotten information that a group of panther demon brothers, who vowed revenge on him and his lands, were in the Southern Lands searching for the cave that he had sealed the Panther King's mummified body. Not taking any chances on a war breaking out with the Southern Lands, Yasushi was sent, under the command of Lord Inu no Taisho, to thrawt the Panther Devas. Staying at the Western Lands ambassador's citadel in the Southern Lands, Yasushi met Hanako. After the Panther Devas lost the battle with Yasushi and his soldiers and retreated, the Western army left the residency of the kind ambassador.

Not being able to forget her heart-shaped face or the way it turned red every time she glanced his way, Yasushi courted her for years, then finally asked her sire for her hand in marriage. Gaining his approval, they wed soon after. It wasn't until years after their mating ceremony that he marked her as his one true mate. This was rare among inus. They did not take marking lightly. It was not like a marriage, where unhappy couples could divorce. Marking was permanent. No leaving, no adultery, they were yours, just like your were theirs.

They had not had pups yet due a war that had broken out soon after their mating ceremony. Deciding it was not a good time to raise a family, Yasushi and Hanako waited until the war was over, which was just a few moons ago. The black hair inu male wanted to get reacquainted with his mate before they tried. Now with her being in heat, this is the perfect time, even the great Inu No Taisho was telling him to pup her. This memory made Yasushi chuckle.

Hanako tilted her head upwards to gaze at her mate. In this position she could easily see his face. Forest green eyes adored his handsome face. A scar coming from his right temple to the middle of his tanned cheek was from a miko arrow he got scathed by when he was a reckless solider. Their mating mark adored the right side of his neck where it joined his shoulder. A blue, crescent moon branded just above it, signifying his high-ranking and loyalty in the Western Lands courts. His mate had the same mating mark and moon brand. Yasushi had short, wispy black hair around his elven ears. His fangs overlapped his bottom lip as he gave her a mischievous smile. There was a dark gleam in his eyes that gave away his intent. He leaned over and kissed the tip of his mate's nose and lingered there until she scrunched up her face letting him know to move. He smiled again then kissed her fully on the lips. The scent of her cinnamon arousal spiked and it made him crazy. Turning around and getting on all fours facing her tan-skinned mate, Hanako kissed him swiftly.

"You know, mate, today marks the first day of my heat cycle." Placing a finger on his chest and running it slowly down his armor, Hanako looked at her mate with a lust filled gaze.

"Oh? And what does that mean?" Yasushi raised an eyebrow playfully at his mate.

The female inu sucked in her bottom lip and looked at her mate with pleading eyes, "I want a pup."

As if he was going to deny his mate a pup any longer. Smirking, Yasushi grabbed his mate's hand, "Then I shall give you one."

And 6 months later, a wailing baby came into the lives of the black inus. A healthy, beautiful baby girl with features like her mother and eyes like her father. The moon brand will appear in a couple of days, marking her ranking in yokai society. Hanako held her daughter as she feasted on breast milk. Her mate was sitting on the bed watching his pair of females. The tired inu demoness looked from her pup to her mate, "Are you unhappy I birthed you a female?"

Scowling at his mate, Yasushi shook his head, "You could birth me a thousand females and no male and I would still be happy as I am right now mate."

Hanako smiled loving at the male in front of her. Gurgling could be heard from the pup at her chest. Having her fill, the pup yawned and looked up at her mother. Yasushi scooted up closed to the pair and reached his arms out to take his daughter for the first time. Handing her over to her mate, Hanako closed her yukata from feeding her pup looking at the pair, "What shall we name her love?"

Looking down at his pup who was gnawing on a little fist covered in drool, Yasushi knew he would have his work cut out for him with this little green-eyed beauty. His daughter was only hours old, but able to beam smile up at him. Hearing the yawn escape her lips, Yasushi made soft whining noises to get the pup to sleep. He thought about her future. She would be beautiful like her mother, but strong like her father. He would make sure she had everything she needs but anything she wanted, she would have to work for. He would not see her grow up to be a spoiled brat like many other high-ranking demon females were. The new inu father would spoil her, of course, but not overly so it made her into a whining pup. She would be kind and caring to everyone, demon and human. His daughter would be respectful, but independent. "Kagome," he whispered. The pup opened her forest green eyes and gazed at her sire. She gave him one last smile, showing off her pearly white fangs, before falling back asleep.

"Birdcage? Do you wish to cage our song bird dear mate?" Hanako asked with a smile.

Yasushi smirk at his mate, "But of course. I wish her to be free like a bird, but stay my baby girl forever." The inu demoness shook her head at her wishful mate. Yasushi placed the pup in the bassinet next to their bed. Life was about to get interesting.

*****CHAPTER END*****

**Author's Note: **I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. If any questions please ask them in a review.


End file.
